Celebration of the Champion
by PunkrockGirl-Mo
Summary: Swagger/OC He has his own way of celebration. One-Shot. Contains Rape, so be warned!


**I scared myself with having the Idea for this One-Shot, but I ****had to get it out of my System.**

**The Idea came as I watched last Fridays SmackDown! as Jack Swagger became the new World Heavyweight Champion.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing, but my idea(bad enough^^)!**

**Warning: Contains rape, roleplaing and stuff. Don't like,don't read!

* * *

**

God, this has been one hell of a day. All those interviewers and fans, asking questions, wanting something signed, taking pictures.

It was a weird day on SmackDown! Yes, weird would be the right word to describe it. Jack Swagger cashed in his Money in the Bank Case and actually won the Title. That crazy son of a bitch! But the looks he shot me all night, absolutely creepy! I was more than happy as I was able to get back to my hotel room.

I yawned as I stepped into my tiny bathroom there. I was so tired. I've been on the road all night and day. Arriving in Vegas, having a signing and a photo shoot, before I could actually start to prepare for my match tonight. And on top of all that, Swagger was looking at me funny all night.

Standing in front of the mirror, I felt a shiver crawling up my spine again. I shook my head, trying to to vanish those memories from my mind, as I started to brush my teeth. Humming my favorite song while doing so, had became a part of my night routine.

Still I couldn't get Swagger's face out of my mind. His usually cocky grin was gone and was replaced by an serious expression. Deadly serious, I might add, making sure everyone knew he was now the World Heavyweight Champion. I bend down to rinse my mouth of the toothpaste, chuckling to myself.

The chuckle was was suddenly gone as I came back up again and looked in the mirror.

There he was. Swagger was standing right behind me, with even this serious expression on his face. Before I could do anything, scream, run or God knows what, he grabbed me, silencing me with his huge left hand, looking threatening back to me through the mirror. Fear and adrenaline were pumping through my veins.

How did he got in there? How did he even know where to find me?

"Okay," he began in a quiet and and dangerous tone "I'll take my hand off from your mouth and you won't scream. Do you understand me?" I couldn't move, I was like paralyzed and frozen to the spot. "I said, do you understand me?" My heart was thundering in my chest, but i managed to nod now.

"Good. I you scream, I'll break your beautiful neck." Oh God, what was happening here?

He slowly took his mouth off my mouth like he said, just to put it around my throat, chocking me slightly. I was breathing uncontrollably, almost hyperventilating and scared to no end. With his other hand, he brought up a large piece of duck-tape which he placed right over my mouth.

"Just to be safe, Baby. Oh, don't cry, I'll make it good for you too, I promise" Just now I was recognizing the tears running down my face. He flashed me one of his trademark smiles, before grabbing my arms, pulling them behind my back and taping them together.

"You know, I was thinking all night about what to do to you." Swagger said dreamy while immobilizing my arms "I choose you, because only you are worth to be with the new World Champion." I had to close my eyes, hoping he'd be gone when I opened them again. But without success, he was still there, playing with stands of my brown locks.

For the first time I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his muscular chest. "I was wondering," he continued, ignoring my attemts to move my arms "which of you 3 sweet holes I should try to fill up with all that is me tonight."

'_Oh Lord, please don't!_' I wanted to scream, now trying to get out of his grasp, but he kept me firmly in place in front of him. I've never felt so weak and helpless in my whole life before.

"Like I said, I couldn't decide myself, so I thought I let you make the decision, which one it'll be.." ME?! He had to be kidding! I was panicking now, as he added "And since you've been a good little girl, I think I'll keep your sweet ass out of it. Which is kinda sad for me, because I was looking to this the most." With that he turned me around, to face him. "Don't worry, sweetheart," he mumbled calmly, caressing my face carefully "you'll love it and beg for me in the end..."

This was insane, HE was insane! I cursed myself for rooming alone for once. See my cell on the table, I thought about kicking him into his balls and call someone. Anyone. Then I remembered that my arms were still tied together. What was I going to do?

Suddenly he swept me over his shoulder, walking towards the bed. I was screaming 'No' but my voice was muffled by the tape over my mouth. I was twisting and turning in his arms and he had a hard time carrying me over to the bed. He threw me on it and grabbed my chin roughly "Be careful, girl!" he growled low, his lisp more prominent than ever. I actually always liked his lisp, considering it as cute, but right then it was just terrifying. "Don't make me re-think my decision... Because I still long to be deep inside this hot ass of yours!"

With that he stood up from the bed. I had to close my eyes, he was just wearing his Championship Belt and only that! This sick pervert loved it! Well, it was kinda hot, but he was about to rape me, for Gods sake!

I felt the bed dip next to me and opened my eyes again. He got rid of his Belt and was now completely naked. Not only naked but also rock-hard and God, he was huge!

"Like what you're seeing?" I looked up to him, ashamed of my staring. He had a proud grin on his face, looking down himself now. "I bet your boyfriend isn't that big, huh? Maybe you're afraid I'll tear you apart?" he chuckled "Well, I try not to." My man was the only one who could help me now, hopefully he would come over and beat the living shit out of Swagger!

Sensing my thoughts, he laughed amused "Your man wanted me to tell you, he loves you. He asked me to fuck you senseless, because he knows he can't do it himself. What? You're looking surprised."

Oh hell I was! This dumb-fuck was lying, no way man would letting someone doing this to me!

"Obviously he knew he couldn't satisfy you, like I will..." Swagger suddenly had a knife in his right hand. My eyes went wide and my shock deep. "Don't worry, Hun. I won't hurt you with that, but I can't guarantee it if keep that struggling up. I just have to get rid of your shirt and bra somehow."

He grabbed the hem of my shirt and started to slice it of my trembling body. As he had it off of me, he sat back, admiring his work. "You have such a beautiful skin, you know that? Your man is a lucky man, I hope he knows that."

My shock was wearing off and was already replaced by anger and disgust. How could this bastard dare to show up and do that to me? The feeling of the coolness of the knife brought me back from my thoughts. He was opening my bra now, letting out a shaky breath as he revealed my breasts from their last layer of clothing. I felt so exposed and felt like I was about to puke.

Swagger laid the knife on the bedside table, next to my cell, before crawling back onto the bed again, now straddling my waist. My own breathing was still shaking with my sobbing as he bend down, taking one of my nipples into his mouth.

He started licking and sucking on it, even biting down on it sometimes. I know it shouldn't, but it kinda felt good. In a very disturbing way I actually enjoyed it. And that made it even more disgusting as it already was.

Then suddenly Swaggers cell went off. He made an annoyed sound around my nipple which went straight in between my legs. "Stay right where you are." He told me before standing up and walking over to the sofa. Rummaging in his bag, he was standing with his back to me and nothing was now between the door and myself. I got up and went to the door as silent as I could. With my back to the door, I tried to open it with my almost numb fingers, but failed. He had locked the door.

In right that moment he hung up and caught me in front of the door. Swagger was furious and I quickly turned around to slam my head against the door. Maybe someone would hear that and check it. But he was faster, pulling me away from the door. I fell down and couldn't catch myself as I hit the ground with a rather loud *_thud_*

He was over me immediately, slapping me in the face once, twice, my cheeks stinging from it. "I hope you know why I had to punish you. You weren't playing fair, girl. I asked you not to move and what did you do as soon as I had my back to you? Yes my dear, you tried to run away from me. But you can't. I got you and there's nothing that will keep me from having my way with you tonight..."

He turned me around, pulling my hips up in the air. All my weight was now on my knees and face and it hurt like a bitch. I felt him tugging down my sleep pants, lowering them down around my knees.

Before I even knew it he was buried deep inside of me, stretching me impossibly wide. My scream was again muffled by the tape and this time by the ground too. I felt him thick and throbbing and pulsing. "God, you're so fucking tight." He moaned in awe "It feels so good, Baby." No that I needed to know that, but my man never said those things while making love with me. "Mmmmh... fuck...you fit around me like a glove, like hot velvet." I had to suppress a moan as he panting those things abve me.

There it was again, the weird and terrifying feeling of arousal washing over my entire body.

His right hand left my hip and went down to my neck, pushing me further down against the ground. Then he pulled almost completely out of me, just to slam back in, accompanied by a loud gasp from him. Starting like that, he continued to fuck me hard and deep on the carpet. My knees and face were rubbing all over the hard surface, hurting with every hard trust from him, but turning me incredibly on.

"Someone is enjoying this, huh? You like that? Getting fucked like that?" another sharp trust with his hips against mine "Like a good little bitch... Do you want to come too?" one more slam, followed by a loud moan from him "I can do that, you know... You just have to give me a sign..." His hand around my neck went to the carpet to keep him steady.

I started pushing back against as much as I could in my position, crawling anything he could do to finish me off. Swaggers left hand slided slowly between my legs, to the wet hole where his huge dick was still pounding into me. He started to work my clit with knowing fingers.

"Come for me, Baby. Let me know how good I make you feel..." his trusts getting more and more uncontrolled "That's it, let it go... You know you want it, because you're a whore!" With that, my vision went white as the most intense orgasm washed over me. The last sound in my ears was his low satisfied growl as he came...

I was laying in Bed, as I regained consciousness. The tape around my mouth and hands was gone and I was alone. For a moment I thought I might have dreamed it, but as I tried to move, I realized that I was still sore from the rough fucking. Damn Swagger...

Talking about the devil, he came out of the bathroom in right this moment. Smiling his famous smile as he saw that I was awake.

"How are you?" he asked with concern as he approached the bed. "Not as bad as it may have looked like." I chuckled as he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"What do you think?" good question. "It was different, I guess." I thought about last night "and definitely not bad."

Jack smiled shyly "Thank you letting me try this, for trusting me that much." Now it was my turn to give him a kiss on his lips. "You know I trust you with all I have. And you deserved it. You are the Champion now."

I liked our little Role-playing last night, but I love Jack the most when he's all himself. When he is that sweet, caring and amazing man I fell in love with.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


End file.
